Love et ses petits désastres
by Cecilette
Summary: En amour, tout n'est pas tout rose. Et malgré les apparences, cette règle s'applique aussi aux Elfes. Venez découvrir le quotidien loufoque et les disputes hors du commun de Legolas et de sa femme Tintallë !


**Hey ! Bien l'bonjour !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter : _Love et ses petits désastres. _Mais tout d'abord, un petit disclaimer s'impose :**

**L'univers du _Seigneur des Anneaux _appartient au professeur J.R.R Tolkien, y compris les personnages présentés dans ce texte. Seul Tintallë m'appartient. **  
**Le titre de ce texte est un honteux plagiat du film d'Alek Keshishian, "Love et ses petits désastres". J'espère que ce fait ne vous empêchera pas d'aimer, et précise par la présente que je me suis inspirée uniquement du titre._  
_**

**Autre précision : Tintallë, le nom de la femme de mon petit Legolas, ne porte pas ce nom par hasard. En effet, en elfique, Tintallë signifie... "L'allumeuse". Ahah, je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je réponds à chaque fois. **

* * *

- Enfin rentré ! T'étais où ? Avec qui ? Tu faisais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu partais ?  
- Je t'ai prévenue. J'étais avec Aragorn, devant les portes noires du Mordor, en train de risquer ma vie pour sauver Arda.  
- Mais bien sûr ! Le Prince Legolas est un héros ! Oooh, voyez-vous ça, il a sauvé le destin de la Terre du Milieu... MENTEUR !  
- Quoi, menteur ?!  
- Je suis sûre que tu étais dans cette cité pourrie qu'est Fondcombe, en train de me tromper avec cette pimbêche d'Arwen !  
- Mais non poussin, je te jure, j'étais avec Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli...  
- Tiens ! Tu n'en avais pas parlé, de cette Gimli ! Qui c'est ? Une autre de ces imbéciles d'humaines qui se pâment devant ton sourire niais ? Et pourquoi tu es plein de sang ? Elle était vierge, encore en plus ?!  
- … Gimli est un homme. Un homme nain. Mais je suis sûr que la comparaison lui fera très plaisir...  
- QUOI ? Alors en plus de me tromper, tu me trompes avec un nain ? Tu es un porc, Legolas !  
- Mais non ! Nous étions... Oh, et puis zut ! Oui, tu as raison ! Voilà, ça te fait plaisir ?  
- Ou alors... Oh ! Tu couches avec Gandalf !  
- C'est ça, oui. Je couche avec Gandalf. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis fatigué.  
- C'est sur qu'aller faire le beau à droite et à gauche ça fatigue ! Ce soir, tu dors dans le canapé !  
- QUOI ?! Oh Eru tout-puissant, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar...  
- J'AI ENTENDU !

***.*.*.*.*.***

- Leggy, mon petit lembas en sucre, tu pourrais me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ?  
- Y'est juste devant toi, tu lèves tes grosses fesses et tu le prends. Ca ne pourra pas te faire de mal.  
- ...Connard.

** *.*.*.*.*.***

- LEGOLAAAAAAS !  
- Quoi, quoi ?  
- Y'a une araignée au plafond !  
- C'est toi qui as une araignée au plafond...  
- ENLEVE-LAAAA !  
- Ouais, ouais. Voilà, heureuse ?  
- Oui. Maintenant, si tu pouvais aller désherber le jardin, je t'en serais très reconnaissante.  
- Désherbe-toi toi-même, déjà...  
- COMMENT ?  
- Rien, rien...

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Tintallë ? Tintallë ? Youhouuuuu, Tintallë ?  
- Je suis là, mon petit canari que j'aime...  
- Où, là ?  
- Ben, sur le lit, imbécile !  
- Et qu'est-ce tu fous sur le lit, bordel ?  
- Je chasse les Hourouk-Hai du Rohan en dansant la valse à poil, ça n'se voit pas ? Je t'attends, stupide ! J'ai envie de câlins...  
- Ah, euh... Ben, comment dire, je... J'ai... Des trucs à faire ! Salut !

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Grosse vache !  
- Travelo !  
- Oliphant !  
- Femmelette !  
- Tu dis pas ça quand je te fais des enfants !  
- Même ton père me donne plus de plaisir !  
- HEEEEIN ?  
- Ouais ! Et même que Thranduil est plus beau que toi !  
- HEEEEEIN ?  
- Thranduil n'est pas impuissant, LUI !  
- HEEEEEEEEEIN ?  
- Bon, je pense que j'ai gagné ce round, non ?

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Allumeuse !  
- Arrête de rire de mon prénom, face de nain !  
- Premièrement, JE N'AI PAS UNE FACE DE NAIN. Deuxièmement, ton prénom est très bien choisi pour toi. Et si t'es pas contente, vas te plaindre à ta mère.  
- T'as quelque chose contre ma mère ?  
- Ouais ! Ta mère est une grosse conne !  
- Ah ouais ?!  
- Ouais ! Oh... Tintallë, repose cet arc. Repose cet arc ! AHHHH !

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Non, mais en fait, je ne t'aime pas.  
- Moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi je t'ai épousée.  
- Bah, à l'époque tu disais que tu aimais bien, je cite : mon cul d'Oliphant au régime.  
- Ah, ouais. Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as épousé ?  
- J'ai toujours été attiré par les mecs avec des tresses.  
- Y'avait Celeborn, dans ce cas. Et Elrond, qui est célibataire, lui.  
- Ouais, mais Elrond, il a une petite flèche.

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Legolas, arrête de renifler, prends un mouchoir. Et arrête de regarder par cette fenêtre, tu me fais de la peine, on dirait un animal pris en cage. Tant que j'y suis, décroise tes jambes, ça fait gay, on dirait Haldir. Ah, et range tes affaires, tes sous-vêtements traînent dans la chambre !  
- Grmmbll...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- T'me les casses.  
- Quoi ?  
- TU ME BRISES LES NOIX !  
- T'aimes bien les noix, toi, maintenant ?

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- J'en ai marre de toi !  
- Mais... J'ai rien fait... !  
- Justement ! Tu ne fais rien !  
- Mais...  
- Tu es le mec le moins romantique que je connaisse ! A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, tu ne me chuchotes aucun mot gentil ! Aragorn le fait avec Arwen, lui !  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
- Elle me l'a dit !  
- Tu parles avec Arwen maintenant ? Je pensais que tu ne savais pas la blairer ?  
- Legolas, mon chou. Il faut juste apprendre à préserver son butin.  
- Son... Butin ?  
- Je devais faire comprendre à Arwen que tu es ma propriété privée. Mais, maintenant que le message est bien passé, je peux me permettre de m'en faire une amie. Tu sais, pour échanger quelques petits conseils... D'ailleurs, à ce qu'elle raconte, Aragorn est un très bon coup au lit !  
- Ah...  
- Oui, il lui fait des trucs que tu ne saurais même pas imaginer ! Alors, je te le dis, mon chou, tu vas en prendre de la graine !  
- Gloups...

** *.*.*.*.*.* **

- Je sors.  
- Encore ?!  
- Comment ça, encore ?  
- Tu es toujours dehors, avec tes amis, là... Tu passes plus de temps avec Aragorn et Gimli qu'avec moi !  
- Écoute, quand on s'est mariés, je t'avais prévenu que je tenais à préserver mon indépendance pour ne pas devenir un soumis comme Celeborn, ou un coincé du slip comme Elrond.  
- Tu as oublié : ou un frustré sexuel comme ton père.  
- Oui, exact. Tu préfères me laisser ma liberté et en échange avoir une vie sexuelle, ou le contraire ?  
- Pour ce que j'y perds, franchement...  
- C'était pas obligé, ce commentaire...

** *.*.*.*.*.* **

- Goujat !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? Si t'es mal-lunée t'as qu'à aller te recoucher !  
- Ca n'a rien à voir, mari indigne !  
- C'est quoi ton problème, alors ?  
- Rien, tu me saoules c'est tout !  
- Ben vas te recoucher !  
- Non ! C'est toi qui as un problème, actuellement !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui !  
- Ah.  
- Tu ne vois vraiment pas, hein ?  
- Bah, euuuh... Non ?  
- On est le combien, aujourd'hui ?  
- 28 Septembre, pourquoi ?  
- Idiot.  
- ...Ah !  
- Ah, voilà, l'attardé mental a enfin compris !  
- Je... Je n'avais pas oublié, hein !  
- Mais bien sûr...  
- Comment oublier ce jour merveilleux qu'est celui de nos dix ans de mariage ? Dix ans, et je t'aime toujours autant !  
- Tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup dès le début, alors...  
- Oh, mais si ! Si si ! A l'époque, j'étais fou de toi ! A l'époque...

***.*.*.*.*.***

- Je demande le divorce !  
- ACCORDE ! Prends tes affaires et casse-toi !  
- Tu le regretteras, imbécile de mâle !  
- Je regretterais tes lembas à la confiture de fraises des bois, c'est tout !  
- Plus jamais tu n'en auras de si délicieux ! JAMAIS !  
- Tintallë, je suis désolé. Je t'aime.  
- Je préfère ça !

***.*.*.*.*.***

- TU AS PRIS LE DERNIER GATEAU !  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas moi !  
- SI ! Tu as pris le dernier gâteau !  
- MAIS NON !  
- Si ! Il était là ! Il n'y est plus ! Donc c'est toi !  
- Tu viens de l'engloutir, grosse tarte !  
- NON !  
- Je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas mangé, ton gâteau dégueulasse !  
- Ah ! Alors tu vois, que tu n'aimes pas mes gâteaux ! Espèce de sale menteur !

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Je t'aime, mon petit chou à la vanille !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon poussin ! Tu es si belle !  
- Oooh, Legolas d'amour, ça fait longtemps...  
- Oui, trop longtemps...  
- J'ai envie de toi.  
- Moi aussi ! Alors allons-y !  
- Ah, mais non, mais je suis réglée hein. Abstinence.

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Chéri, ce soir on va manger chez ma mère, donc ne prévois rien avec tes amis, d'accord ?  
- Oooh, génial...  
- Pourquoi je ne te sens pas très enthousiaste ?  
- Parce que je ne le suis pas, pardi.  
- Et je peux connaître la raison de ce manque de réjouissance ?  
- Parce que je dois être enchanté d'aller manger des choux dégueulasses chez ta grosse vache de mère au régime ?  
- Ma mère n'est pas au régime !  
- Et bien, elle devrait.

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Merde !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ton père !  
- Quoi, mon père ?  
- Il arrive !  
- HEEEEIN ?  
- Vite, mets ta tenue verte toute moche, là ! Tu sais, celle qu'il aime bien !  
- D'accord ! Et toi mets ta robe blanche qui camoufle les formes !  
- ...Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Que s'il voit que tu as pris du poids, il va croire que tu es enceinte !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors, je me vois mal expliquer qu'en fait, ma femme est passé d'une taille de guêpe à une taille d'Oliphant, et que ce n'est que la cause de sa cuisine !  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma cuisine ?  
- Chut, mon père est là ! Souris ! Fais comme si nous étions heureux.

** *.*.*.*.*.***

- Legolas, et si on jouait à devine qui je suis ?  
- D'accord, mais je commence ! Alors... Je suis grosse, vieille, je ne sais pas cuisiner...  
- Ma mère, c'est ça ?  
- Tu es trop forte !  
- …Très bien. Devine qui je suis : je suis blond, con, je me prends pour le plus puissant Elfe de la Terre du Milieu alors que je ne suis qu'un petit roitelet de pacotille...  
- ...Mon père.  
- Exact ! Oh, Eru, comme tu es doué !  
- Ahah, ahah.

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Legolas, regarde ! C'est la couturière du roi qui m'a confectionné cette tenue !  
- C'est un peu petit, non ?  
- Bah, non... Petit dans quel sens ?  
- Étroit.  
- Non, c'est ma taille... Enfin, normalement... Mais, après, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un drôle de sourire quand elle m'a tendu la robe...  
- C'était quelle couturière ?  
- Je pense qu'elle s'appelait Hemewen.  
- Cherche pas à enfiler cette robe, elle sera trop petite. Hemewen te déteste.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle a toujours cherché à me voler ma virginité, et tu t'en es chargé à sa place.  
- Volé, volé... Tu t'es donné de plein gré, il me semble !  
- Ah, comme les temps changent...

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Chère amie, souhaiteriez-vous un mouchoir, pour essuyer votre jolie peau ?  
- Oh, c'est avec plaisir, mon ami ! Je vous remercie, vous êtes bien aimable.  
- Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, ma mie.  
- Il vous sied à ravir.  
- ... Pff, quelle connerie, cette journée de la bienséance...  
- Tu l'as dit.  
- Si on n'applique pas la règle, mon père n'en saura rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Rien du tout ! Motus et bouche cousue !  
- Execellent ! Bon, tiens, prends ce mouchoir, tu dégoulines de sueur, c'est dégueulasse.

***.*.*.*.*.* **

- Une petite balade en forêt, ça te tente ?  
- Avec toutes ces pimbêches qui vont nous dévisager et baver d'envie devant toi ? Non merci !  
- Mais allez, justement, tu pourras te vanter d'être la femme la plus chanceuse de la Terre du Milieu...  
- La plus détestée, aussi.  
- Oui... Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Allez, j'ai envie de prendre l'air !  
- Non, Legolas ! C'est la saison des hormones, alors si tu penses que je vais prendre le risque de sortir mon mari de la maison, tu te mets le doigt dans le cul !  
- Bientôt, ce sera la seule forme de plaisir que tu m'autoriseras...

***.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Ce corpus contient 20 petites scénettes, que je me suis vraiment amusées à écrire ! J'espère donc que ce plaisir est partagé. **

**A vos reviews !**

**Cecilette.**


End file.
